Asrai
Born of the essence of light and the will of their creator, Seras, the Asrai are a race of proud, often elusive people who are known for their aloofness and their astute nature. They inhabit the city of Ine'sera in the island nation of Zeidum, where they maintain a distanced relation with the rest of Cocoon. Although tolerated by the Dawn Empress, they are actively discriminated against by the Chantry of Ecematare, who seek to expose the secrets coveted by the Light Binders. Physiology The Asrai share the same curse of their sire: Their skin is a darkened hue, from a light tan to a dark bronze, garnished with the golden luminescent markings they are born with. Their hair color may range from any shade of white, blonde, orange and red, though they tend to remain lighter in contrast. As with their Noiros cousins, they also sport claws on every digit of their hands, but their eyes are unusual to behold. The whites of their eyes are entirely blackened, yet their irises remain in the color range of citrine to yellow. The Light Binders are an especially lithe people, with an inner glow that flares their intricate markings and reveals the subtle shimmer of their flesh when in contact with any light source. Aging Reproduction Symbiosis Facts *The symbiosis does not form until the child has developed enough to the point that it has acquired a soul in the womb. The soul of a Noiros and an Asrai is figuratively plucked from the realm of their gods where they have awaited reincarnation. Essentially, their essence is the substance which makes up both the darkness and the light. *Should a Noiros mother lose the children she is carrying to term, so too shall the Asrai mother carrying the other halves. *The children in the womb will speed up development if their symbiotes are progressively ahead. They will always share the same birth date. * A male will always be linked to a female and vice versa. *The nature of the symbiosis between the Asrai and the Noiros is potentially a harrowing one. They do not share each other's pleasures or joys, only the pain. Should an Asrai acquire a wound on his shoulder, the Noiros will acquire one inexplicably on her shoulder as well. Though neither a Noiros nor an Asrai will react with anything but nonchalance over the appearance of minor wounds, simply because it is so commonplace and expected that any attention directed to it would be unnecessary. *Over long distances the Asrai or Noiros will not be able to sense where their symbiote is. But should they be in relatively close proximity, they can pick out who they are in a crowd. Regardless of this, it is rare that symbiotes meet. *The natural skin markings on a Noiros or an Asrai will mirror the designs on their symbiote. *Due to the symbiosis, the two races are and always have been in a tentative truce with each other, despite their radical political differences. To murder one or the other is the greatest crime in both societal views. Special Abilities Psychology The Asrai as a whole are a prudent race as much as they are prudish. Every single one of them holds a secret they are not willing to tell, as it affects the entirety of their society and their survival as a whole. They tend to look dissapprovingly upon the other races, finding them brutish and less dignified than themselves. The Light Binders value cleansing and power above all else and are not above cunning and subterfuge to get it, finding ways to weave their people even into the hostile city of Pal Tallas, home of the Chantry they're adverse to. They are an observant race, capable of waiting years before enacting plans, and less cautious than their Noiros cousins. By no means does this mean that all Asrai are inclined to be malevolent, as this is further from the truth, they merely have an ingrained desire to fulfill the goals their Sire bade them History We dig Inadri, aww yeah. Category:Races